Enlightenment
The Enlightenment is the last period of Olden Times in the history of Earth. It begins in 1700, following the Baroque Era, and lasts until 1788 and the Romantic Era. Individuals America George Washington Martha Washington John Adams Abigail Adams Sam Adams Ethan Allen William Pitt Aaron Burr Benjamin Franklin Nathan Hale Alexander Hamilton Patrick Henry John Jay Thomas Jefferson John Paul Jones James Madison George Mason Pontiac Paul Revere Betsy Ross Gilbert Stuart John James Audubon Thomas Paine Jonathan Edwards Dolly Madison Sally Hemings Benedict Arnold John Andre Francis "Swamp Fox" Marion Charles Mason Jeremiah Dixon Daniel Boone Mike Fink Davy Crockett John Hancock Horatio Gates Von Steuben Cornwallis Molly Pitcher Eli Whitney Fiction Natty Bumppo Chingachgook Rip Van Winkle Headless Horseman Ichabod Crane Brom Bones Katrina van Tassel Barnabas Collins Elly "Blair Witch" Kedward Canada George Vancouver Caribbean Toussaint L'Ouverture Anne Bonny Mary Read Calico Jack Rackham Black Bart Roberts Blackbeard Fiction Long John Silver J. Flint Jack Sparrow Britain Anne George III Horatio Nelson Bonnie Prince Charlie William Blake Thomas Gainsborough Jane Austen James Boswell Henry Fielding Samuel Johnson Alexander Pope Walter Scott Mary Wollstonecraft Jeremy Bentham George Berkeley Edmund Burke Erasmus Darwin Edmond Halley William Wordsworth Samuel Taylor Coleridge Jethro Tull Rob Roy McGregor William Godwin David Hume John Wesley Edward Gibbon Edward Jenner Thomas Malthus Adam Smith James Watt Sandwich Dick Turpin Beau Brummel Ann Radcliffe* Fiction Lemuel Gulliver Tom Jones Sophia Western* Tristram Shandy Varney Pamela Andrews Jim Hawkins Heathcliff Catherine Earnshaw Ireland Jonathan Swift Richard Brinsley Sheridan France Louis XVI Louis XVII Marie Antoinette Dauphin Louis-Charles Charlotte Corday Georges Danton Lafayette Maximilian Robespierre Louis Antoine de Saint-Just Jean-Paul Marat Honoré Mirabeau Marquis de Sade Voltaire Denis Diderot Montesquieu Jean-Jacques Rousseau Jean-Baptiste Lamarck Antoine Lavoisier Joseph-Ignace Guillotin Alessandro Cagliostro Napoleon Bonaparte Josephine Bonaparte Franz Anton Mesmer Fiction Candide Pangloss Jean Valjean Sydney Carton Charles Darnay Madame Dufarge Percy "Scarlet Pimpernel" Blakeney L'estat de Lioncourt Spain Francisco de Goya Italy Giacomo Casanova Antonio Stradivari Antonio Vivaldi Giambattista Vico Alessandro Volta Fiction Lothario Germany Frederick the Great Johann Sebastian Bach Joseph Haydn Johann Wolfgang von Goethe Immanuel Kant Daniel Gabriel Fahrenheit Carl Friedrich Gauss Friedrich Schiller Adam Weishaupt Fiction Hieronymus Munchausen Werther Victor Frankenstein Frankenstein Monster Low Countries Scandinavia Carl Linnaeus Anders Celsius Emanuel Swedenborg Eastern Europe Empress Maria Theresa Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart Antonio Salieri Baal Shem Tov Casimir Pulaski The Mechanical Turk Russia Catherine the Great Grigory Potemkin Vitus Bering Georg Steller Oceania Fletcher Christian William Bligh James Cook Joseph Banks Daniel Bernoulli St. Germain Joseph Priestley Belinda Fermor Count D'Erlette Angel Half King Evangeline Bellefontaine = Timeline = 1701 Jethro Tull invents the seed drill. 1702 Anne becomes Queen of England. 1703 January 30: The 47 Ronin avenge their late master--Edo, Japan. May 27: Peter the Great (1672-1725) founds St. Petersburg. June 16: Lemuel Gulliver discovers Brobdingnag in northwest North America, staying there until 1705. Lothario is breaking hearts in Genoa. 1705 Construction of Buckingham Palace begun. Edmond Halley (1656-1742) predicts the return of his Comet. 1707 Gulliver visits Laputa and other Pacific islands, returning to England in 1710. 1711 Gulliver meets the Houyhnhnms. Rob Roy McGregor (1671-1734) becomes an outlaw. A lock of Belinda Fermor's hair is stolen in an incident written up by Alexander Pope (1688-1744). 1713 Varney the Vampire throws himself into Mount Vesuvius. The Maltese Falcon surfaces in Spain. (See 1840). August 1: Every King of Britain between now and 1830 is named George. 1715 Pamela Andrews marries the master who imprisoned and attempted to rape her. Gulliver is exiled from the land of the Houyhnhnms and makes his final return to England. 1716 Edward "Blackbeard" Teach (1680-1718) becomes a pirate captain. 1717 Birth of Natty Bumppo--Old Saybrook, Connecticut. November 28: Blackbeard captures the Queen Anne’s Revenge, which becomes his flagship. 1718 * Long John Silver begins a three-year tour with the pirate Edward England. * May 7: New Orleans founded. * November 5: Birth of Tristram Shandy * November 22: Blackbeard killed in a sea battle at Ocracoke, North Carolina. 1719 A spell is put on the village of Brigadoon--Scotland Daniel Defoe writes up the story of Robinson Crusoe. 1720 Captain Jack Sparrow recaptures The Black Pearl. Pirates Anne Bonney, Mary Read and Calico Jack Rackham are captured. August: The South Sea Bubble pops. 1722 February 10: Bartholemew Roberts--Black Bart the pirate (b. 1682)--killed in a naval battle off the coast of Gabon. 1723 Antonio Vivaldi (1678-1741) composes The Four Seasons. 1726 Jonathan Swift (1667-1743) compiles the memoirs of Lemuel Gulliver. 1728 Natty Bumppo loses his parents in an Indian raid--Kinderhook, New York. 1729 John Wesley (1703-91) launches the Methodist movement at Oxford. Jonathan Swift (1667-1743) makes the modest proposal that Irish children be sold as food to wealthy Englishmen. 1732 February 22: Birth of George Washington. 1733 Natty Bumppo, having been adopted by the Delaware Indians, becomes the blood brother of the Mohican Chingachgook. December: The preaching of Rev. Jonathan Edwards (1703-58) sparks the Great Awakening. 1737 Baron Munchausen (b. 1720) begins his adventures. The Comte D'erlette publishes Cultes des Goules. 1738 George Washington (1732-1799) cuts down a cherry tree; admits it. 1739 April 7: Dick Turpin hanged as a horse thief--York 1741 Giacomo Casanova (1725-1798) begins his career of seduction. June: Natty Bumppo, known as the Deerslayer, is dubbed Hawkeye by the Huron Indian he kills helping to rescue Chingachgook’s captive fiancee--Lake Ostwego, New York 1742 April 13: Georg Frideric Handel (1685-1759) debuts his Messiah--Dublin 1743 September 13: The Treaty of Worms signed, forging an alliance between Britain, Austria and Sardinia. 1745 * July 23: Bonnie Prince Charles, the Young Pretender, invades Scotland to spark the Jacobite Rising to restore the Stuarts to the British throne. * November 24: Tom Jones (b. 1724) expelled from the home of Squire Allworthy--Somerset * December 29: Tom Jones weds Sophia Western. 1746 Sir Francis Dashwood founds the Hellfire Club. April 16: The forces of Bonnie Prince Charlie are vanquished at the Battle of Culloden. Whether his defeated soldiers take the high road or low road back to Scotland, their true loves will never meet again on the bonnie banks of Loch Lomond. June 27: Bonnie Prince Charlie flees to the Isle of Skye. 1749 Henry Fielding publishes a novel based on the life of Tom Jones. 1750 Captain J. Flint buries gold on Treasure Island. 1751 Denis Diderot (1713-84) begins publishing the Encyclopedie. 1752 Ben Franklin (1706-1790) flies his kite. David Hume (1711-76) becomes the librarian of the University of Edinburgh. Munchausen retires to his country estate, where he dies in 1797. 1753 A man born in 1727 is transformed into the vampire later known as Angel--Galway, Ireland 1754 May 28: Lt. Col. George Washington and the Mingo chief Half King (1700-54) ambush a troop of Canadians in the first battle of the French and Indian War--Uniontown, Pennsylvania. 1755 April 15: Dr. Samuel Johnson (1709-84) publishes his Dictionary of the English Language. August 10: The British begin to expel the Acadians from Canada, many of whom end up in Louisiana, where they become Cajuns. Among the deportees is Evangeline Bellefontaine, who ends her days in Philadelphia. November 1: The Lisbon Earthquake kills 100,000; Candide and Dr. Pangloss are among the survivors. The Seven Years' War 1756 June 19: British prisoners kept in the Black Hole of Calcutta. June 29: The first battle of the Seven Years' War between Britain and France--Minorca, Spain. 1757 Battling the Hurons alongside Natty Bumppo during the French & Indian War, Chingachgook becomes the last of the Mohicans when his son is killed. 1758 Voyage of Long John Silver and Jim Hawkins to Treasure Island 1759 Voltaire publishes the adventures of Candide and Dr. Pangloss. 1760 October 25: George III (1738-1820) becomes King of England. 1762 July 9: Catherine the Great (1729-1796) becomes Empress of Russia. The Industrial Revolution 1763 * February 10: The Seven Years' War comes to an end with the Treaty of Paris. * The Marquis de Sade (1740-1814) begins his life of libertinage. * James Watt develops the steam engine * April 27: Chief Pontiac (1720- 69) launches his Rebellion--Detroit. * May 16: Samuel Johnson meets James Boswell (1740-95), who will be his biographer. 1764 Invention of the Spinning Jenny. 1765 The Earl of Sandwich (1718-1792) invents the sandwich to facilitate his gambling habit. March 22: The British Parliament imposes the Stamp Act on the Thirteen Colonies. April: Charles Mason and Jeremiah Dixon draw their line--Pennsylvania/Maryland The Regulators launch their war against corrupt officials--Mecklenburg, North Carolina 1768 Captain James Cook (1728-1779) makes his first voyage to the Pacific. Extinction of Steller’s sea cow 1769 Rip Van Winkle falls asleep in the Catskill Mountains. (See 1789.) 1770 March 5: Boston Massacre The Mechanical Turk, a chess-playing automaton, is unveiled at the court of Empress Maria Theresa of Austria. 1771 August: Heathcliff (b. 1764) comes to Wuthering Heights. 1772 Young Werther commits suicide as a result of his sorrows. 1773 December 16: The Boston Tea Party, in which Sam Adams (1722-1803) and the Sons of Liberty dress up as Indians and dump tea into Boston Harbor in protest of British trade policies. 1774 Marie Antoinette (1755-1793) declares, "Let them eat cake!" Franz Anton Mesmer discovers animal magnetism. The American Revolution 1775 March 23: Patrick Henry (1736-1799) declares, "Give me liberty or give me death!" April 18: Silversmith Paul Revere (1734-1818) rides to Lexington to warn "The British are coming!" April 19: Minutemen fire the Shot Heard Round the World at the Battle of Lexington and Concord. May 10: Ethan Allen (1738-1789) captures Ticonderoga with his Green Mountain Boys (and Benedict Arnold). June 15: The Second Continental Congress appoints George Washington as commander-in-chief of the Continental Army. June 17: Continentals don't fire until they see the whites of their eyes at the Battle of Bunker Hill. July 26: Benjamin Franklin appointed Postmaster General of the new American Post Office. September 8: Daniel Boone (1734-1820) blazes the Wilderness Road through the Cumberland Gap to open Kentucky to pioneers. November 28: Establishment of the American Navy. 1776 January 9: Thomas Paine (1737-1809) publishes Common Sense. May 1: Adam Weishaupt (1748-1830) founds the Bavarian Illuminati. June: Betsy Ross (1752-1836) sews the first American flag--Philadelphia July 4: Declaration of Independence, written by Thomas Jefferson and signed in Philadelphia by John Hancock and others, proclaims America as an independent nation. Adam Smith writes The Wealth of Nations. Jeremy Bentham (1748-1832) advocates pursuing the greatest good for the greatest number. September 22: Nathan Hale (b. 1755), revolutionary spy, regrets that he has but one life to give to his country--New York City October 9: San Francisco founded by Spanish missionaries. October 28: Hessian loses his head at the Battle of White Plains, becoming the Headless Horseman. December 25: Washington crosses the Delaware to attack the Hessians at the Battle of Trenton. 1777 June 14: John Paul Jones given a mission to raid coastal towns in England. July 27: The Marquis de Lafayette volunteers his services to the Revolution. October 7: General Horatio Gates wins the Battle of Saratoga. November 15: Continental Congress adopts the Articles of Confederation. December 17: Washington camps at Valley Forge for the winter. 1778 February 23: Baron Von Steuben arrives at Valley Forge to drill the troops. June 28: Sergeant Molly Pitcher mans a cannon at the Battle of Monmouth. September 14: Benjamin Franklin sent as a diplomat to France. 1779 September 23: John Paul Jones declares that he has not yet begun to fight--off the coast of England. October 11: Count Casimir Pulaski killed at the Battle of Savannah. 1780 August: Heathcliff runs away from Wuthering Heights. August 3: Benedict Arnold is appointed commander of West Point, which he conspires with spy John Andre to betray. Francis Marion earns the nickname The Swamp Fox. Lestat de Lioncourt becomes a vampire--Paris. 1781 October 19: Lord Cornwallis surrenders to the Marquis de Lafayette Immanuel Kant (1724-1804) offers a Critique of Pure Reason--Koningberg, Prussia. 1783 March: Catherine Earnshaw marries Edgar Linton--Wuthering Heights. September: Heathcliff returns to Wuthering Heights. 1784 The poet William Blake (1757-1827) opens his print shop--London. Philip Lemarchand creates the puzzlebox known as the Lament Configuration. February 27: “Death” of the Count of St. Germain. March 20: Catherine Linton (b. 1765) dies in childbirth--Wuthering Heights. 1785 The alchemist Comte de Cagliostro (1743?-1795?) is implicated in the Affair of the Diamond Necklace (belonging to Marie Antoinette). Elly Kedward is banished for witchcraft from Blair Township, Maryland. Robert Burns (1759-96) points out that the best-laid schemes of mice and men gang aft agley. August 29: Daniel Shays launches his Rebellion 1787 U.S. Constitution written. July: Thomas Jefferson brings Sally Hemings (b. 1773) to live with him in Paris. 1788 -91 Construction of the Brandenburg Gate in Berlin. Category:Period